Reducing the risk of food allergic episodes at retail food establishments. Food allergies are a serious public health concern. It is estimated that each year food allergies are responsible for roughly 30,000 medical emergencies and 150-200 deaths. Research suggests that food allergic episodes are significantly associated with eating at restaurants or other food service establishments. There is no cure for food allergens however, with a basic knowledge of what food allergens are, and how to avoid cross contact during food preparation, food allergic episodes can be prevented. This study will focus on food allergen educational and food preparation interventions that would increase the likelihood of food workers to engage in food allergen avoidance practices and thereby preventing or reducing the risk of food allergic episodes. The goal of this practice research study will be to design and implement evidence based, cost effective training strategy based on food allergy educational and practice needs at retail food establishments. The first objective of this practice research study will be to assess food allergen knowledge and avoidance practices at restaurants to better understand educational and practice needs of food managers, workers, and wait staff, design and implement an effective and practical training intervention, then measure the effectiveness of the training through the improved knowledge and practices at the facilities in food allergen avoidance. The second objective will be to provide a food allergen prevention training strategy to the local food regulatory communities to enhance their food allergen illness awareness and prevention educational efforts during the inspection process or in a classroom setting. To accomplish both of these objectives, CA EHS-Net will: 1. Establish strategic partnerships with food service industry and the regulatory community. 2. Increase awareness of food allergens, its associated risk and avoidance strategies. 3. Develop, design and implement evidence based, cost effective training strategy, based on food allergy educational and practice needs at retail food establishments. The anticipated outcome of this practice-research intervention study and forthcoming food allergen training strategy, is that it will be used by local food regulatory personnel to enhance food allergen illness awareness and prevention educational efforts during the inspection process or in a classroom setting, and thereby increasing the likelihood of food workers to engage in food allergen avoidance practices. Measurable outcomes of this research practice study will be in alignment with the EHS-Net performance goals to prevent or reduce illness, injury and death related to environmental risk factors. The results of this practice research intervention study may also create a shift in programmatic focus for the food regulatory community, policy changes at local government level, and legislative changes at the state level to promote greater awareness, education and prevention regarding food allergens at retail food establishments.